ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Adriana Soria
Adriana Soria aka Queen is one of HYDRA's most powerful experiments and one of Spider Man's most dangerous enemies. Biography Adriana "Ana" Soria '''joined the U.S Marine Corps and surprised many with her skills and ambitions. So when tensions were between the Soviet Union during the Cuba missile crisis, efforts were made to resume the Super-Soldier experiments that had produced Captain America, before the outbreak of another world war. Genetically likely candidates were selected from among U.S. ranks, and due to Adriana's skill set she was drafted into a special unit of the U.S. Marines Corps and given a modified version the super soldier serum. Secretly HYDRA gave Adriana their version of the super soldier serum and saw fit to manipulate her into serving them. However along with the serum they added a theoretical addition to the formula which could increase it (a concept which would later be used for the Goblins). After Adriana was injected she began to go insane and she was placed in a military asylum. Seeing that their new formula causes madness and unpredictability HYDRA locked away the additional sequence for over 60 years until it was uncovered by Norman Osborn. Her stay in the Asylum was not forever as doctor Daniel Whitehall who had surface in 1989 chose to remove Adriana from the Asylum and experiment on her to see if her above super soldier strength could be used in the future of HYDRA. Adriana received numerous synthesized versions of Jiaying's blood which due to their healing abilities made Adriana able to break loose of HYDRA's containment. While making her way through the facility she came across dormant tesseract fuel cells which after massive exposure as a trap set by Whitehall, activated her latent Inhuman potential and the only reason she survived the cosmic radiation is because of the combination of the enhanced super soldier serum and Jiaying's blood. As a result Adriana was given numerous powers and became a monster albeit with the ability to transform herself into a normal human. She lived through the rise of the 21st century and retained her youth due to the blood infusions. Adriana now calling herself the '''Queen '''surfaced and chose to use her powers in an attempt to gain power. Powers and Abilities Ana's Mutant powers were latent, until they were activated by exposure of cosmic radiation. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Soria can lift about 1 ton. * '''Telepathy: Soria can communicate with her drones over long distances through telepathy. She utilizes her telepathy to also control the minds of insects and humans with the insect genes. ** Insect Manipulation: '''Soria can command insects, as well as humans who have insect-based abilities. She can control them telepathically via their minds or simply telekinetically control their motor functions. Drones remain aware of their surroundings, but only particularly strong-willed individuals, such as Spider-Man, can mount any resistance to her commands. ** '''Psychic Attacks * Telekinesis: '''Soria can psionically manipulate mass in space, i.e. raise, move, or interrupt the movement of animate and inanimate objects. She utilizes her telekinesis to control the motor functions of any insect or humans who have the insect gene. * '''Sonic Scream: Soria can emit a dangerous blast of sound. * Shape-Shifting: Soria was also able to turn herself in a monstrous spider-like creature. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Terrorists Category:Soldiers Category:Mutants